<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love is all around by someone_worth_racing_for</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425560">Love is all around</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/someone_worth_racing_for/pseuds/someone_worth_racing_for'>someone_worth_racing_for</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Carlando, Dorks in Love, Lando plays Sherlock Holmes, Love is in the Air, M/M, Tumblr request, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Card, Valentine's Day Fluff, happy end, jealous Lando and desperate Max, lestappen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:08:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/someone_worth_racing_for/pseuds/someone_worth_racing_for</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request:</p><p>That's great, so could I request something where Lando gets jealous because Carlos gets a Valentine's day gift from someone else? 😊💜</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Or the one in which we pretend that Valentine's Day happens to be on a Thursday and our boys have to race that weekend 😉 and I have also changed the request a bit - Carlos gets a Valentine's Day card from an unexpected secret admirer and Lando gets pretty jealous because of it, but maybe things aren't what they seem first.. 🤔</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love is all around</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Actually it was a day like any other, like any other Thursday, but not for Carlos. Next to Christmas, his boyfriend’s birthday and his own birthday, Valentine’s Day was his favourite day of the year. On that day the Spaniard had an excuse to openly love his boyfriend in front of everyone, to adore him, to spoil him, to shower him with his caresses, to buy him red roses and gift him little presents.</p><p>Yeah, actually this day was really like any other, because his boyfriend did all those things every day of the year anyway, but on Valentine’s Day Lando just wasn’t allowed to complain about it at least once.</p><p>Because it was how this day worked and Lando just had to get through Carlos’ endless love for him, if he wanted or not. But if the young Brit was serious, he actually adored all the affection and love he received from the older one, also through the year, he just couldn’t show it that easily how much he actually did even linger for his attention, also how much he really, really appreciate his true love, but Lando just couldn’t return it that easily like Carlos could show.</p><p>But the Spaniard already knew him well enough to know, that his eye-rolls and tries to free himself from his grip and embraces, to get so away with it from his caresses, weren’t seriously meant, it was just how Lando did deal with so much love and affection all at once.</p><p>Carlos knew about all that, but he also knew that deep inside the younger one, he was waiting for his affection and that he also really enjoyed his little touches, even when he was sometimes still lightly embarrassed about it in public. But the Spaniard loved his boyfriend for who he was and Lando loved him for that and also for his being in return.</p><p>But still the young Brit grumbled sleepily, when his boyfriend woke him up way too early on that Thursday morning. “C’mon, carino. Wake up, you sleepyhead. Don’t be grumpy today, you know what day is today.” Carlos whispered into his ear, before he began to place little kisses all over his still very sleepy face.</p><p>How could someone be so cheerful and already fully awake at this time of the day, Lando wondered himself about the Spaniard’s excitement, but then he remembered about what day it was and that he had agreed to it, for him inexplicable reasons now why he had actually agreed to it yesterday evening before they had gone to bed, to get up an hour earlier this morning, so they will be able to spend some time together, before they had to get to the racetrack.</p><p>To do his boyfriend a favour, because he knew how much Carlos liked this day of the year and because those soft, warm kisses the older one placed onto his neck and bare shoulder plate now were pretty enjoyable, Lando stopped being grumpy at least on this morning, turned around to face Carlos and gifted him one of his sleepy good-morning-kisses. </p><p>They stayed in bed for some longer, making out, touching their still from the bed oh-so-warm bare skin and when Carlos started to kiss a wet road down his chest, over his flat belly and closer to his middle, the younger one was fully awake latest then. He was surprised every time from new about how great those thick, plumb lips did feel against his skin and to what amazing things his boyfriend was able to do with his mouth.</p><p>But before things could get out of control, Carlos wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s slim body and carried him into the bathroom to take a hot and long shower together. The Spaniard’s Valentine’s present number one, like he used to call it.</p><p>Thirty minutes later, Lando’s legs were still shaking from those feelings, which had just rushed through his body and best he had wanted to lay right back into bed and cuddle with his boyfriend for the rest of the day, but unluckily today was media day and they had to be on the track in less than one hour.</p><p>“Do you think Charles has heard us?” Lando asked, still being held in Carlos’ strong arms, while looking up at him with innocent eyes. His boyfriend’s question caused a smirk on the Spaniard’s lips, before he giggled softly and pushed those wet hair strains out of the younger one’s cute face.</p><p>“It must be a wonder if the whole hotel hasn’t heard you, carino. I guess the earlier waking up has finally paid off, huh?” Carlos winked down at his boyfriend, whose cheeks blushed even more under the hot water beams and after their morning activities.</p><p>“Don’t worry, mi amor. Charles is already used to those noises, I guess. I mean, he doesn’t have the room right next to mine for the first time this weekend. So, it’s alright, I guess. At least he has never complained about it before. And you also exactly know how much I love those sounds you make.”</p><p>Carlos let Lando finally forget about his worries, when he wrapped him into another train of deep, passionate kisses, but they really had to get out of the shower and make themselves ready to leave now. They just couldn’t come late already today again, if so their teams probably won’t ever let them sleep together in one of their hotel rooms again.</p><p>Also, it was only Carlos’ first part of their Valentine’s Day and because Lando already knew his boyfriend way too well, he knew that there was still coming some more nice, enjoyable things his way today.</p><p>But what he really hadn’t expected was what he found there on the floor next to the hotel room door, when he finally got out of the bathroom. Just with a towel around his waist, he got closer to the item laying there, asking himself what this might could be.</p><p>It was definitely a piece of paper, but Lando was sure that it hadn’t already been there, when they had got into the bathroom before. Someone had pushed it under the door, while they had been under the shower together.</p><p>The young Brit’s cheeks blushed instantly, when he thought about that it was maybe a message from the hotel, because already so many guests have complained about those loud, unmistakeable noises coming from the Spaniard’s room.</p><p>But to his relief it was only a card inside the white envelope, but his relief didn’t last for long, when Lando opened the card, read through the words and had to notice with horror that it was a Valentine’s Day card. For <em>his</em> boyfriend.</p><p>“What the hell is that?” The young Brit asked confused, while he still looked with big eyes and a deep frown between his eyebrows at the card in his hands. “What is what?” Carlos asked confused from the bathroom. “I mean this failed piece of art, of course.” Lando informed his boyfriend, who finally came to his side, because he still had no clue about what he was talking about.</p><p>“I guess that’s a Valentine’s Day card.” The Spaniard noted so almost indifferently, like he didn’t understand what it meant. While Carlos still eyed the piece of paper in the younger one’s hands, he finally got into his shirt and in contrast to Lando, he was already fully dressed. “Yeah, thank you. Without you, I wouldn’t have figured that out.” Lando muttered all sarcastic, while he rolled his eyes in a very dramatic way.</p><p>“Why have you asked then?” The older one laughed out, while he studied his boyfriend and especially his suddenly so drastically changed mood sceptically. “Because I want to know why you get a Valentine’s Day card. Who the hell dares to send you such a card?” Lando began to feel ill instantly, while just thinking about that someone tried to make his boyfriend nice eyes and maybe that this one even tried to take Carlos away from him.</p><p>“Are you jealous, carino?” The Spaniard asked a little amused about his reaction with his eyebrows up to his hairline, but Lando really didn’t feel like getting teased at the moment. “Of course, I am. You are <em>my</em> boyfriend, everyone knows that. But you still get this damn card right here and I want to know from whom it is. Right now.” He demanded to get to know already all angrily and maybe also a little worried, because someone really wanted to fight with him for Carlos. And hell, he was ready to fight.</p><p>The older one just shrugged his shoulders once again all unimpressed and also uninterested, before he told his boyfriend all seriously, because he knew Lando was shortly before freaking out and he really wanted to avoid such a drama today. “I really don’t know, carino. I promise. Maybe it was an accident and this card was never meant for me. See, there isn’t even my name on the envelope, so it could be for anyone. Maybe this card right here is actually for you.”</p><p>“For me? Don’t be silly, Carlos. The one who has slipped it under your door, exactly knows that this is your room. Maybe your secret admirer has expected you to be alone at this early hour of the day, so you can get the card, before I will notice it.” Lando already began to create the worst possible scenarios inside his head and he made himself so total insane and even more worried with it.</p><p>“Now you are being the silly one, carino. Has anyone signed the card?” Carlos asked softly, trying to find a solution for this problem, because he could tell, that the younger one was already shortly before freaking out completely.</p><p>“No, of course your secret admirer hasn’t signed it. He didn’t do so, in case I should maybe get the card into my hands. God, just look at it. It’s so ugly. Your admirer obviously hasn’t taken any effort nor time into it. It looks so unprofessional, sloppy and very cheesy.” Lando pulled all kind of faces, while he looked down at the card and only dared to touch it with the tip of his fingers, like it was poisoned.</p><p>“I would have made it so much prettier and I would have definitely used less glitter.” The young Brit decided, while he nodded emphasizing and all sure his head. “But I haven’t got one from you.” Carlos noted, which caused Lando’s cheeks to lightly blush, because he really hadn’t made his boyfriend a Valentine’s Day card or anything like that. Now he felt stupid for not handcrafting one, but it also caused him to feel pretty angry again, about himself, but also because Carlos had got one from a stranger instead of him, his own boyfriend.</p><p>But Lando quickly tried to forget about that again, when he continued to make fun of every little detail and diminished the work, trying so to cover up the fact, that Carlos always did so much for him, but he never did such romantic things for him.</p><p>He just couldn’t do that, he never could, feeling already stupid while just thinking about it. Being afraid about that his boyfriend won’t like it or that he will even make fun of him, because he had done something wrong. And even when he exactly knew that Carlos won’t ever laugh at him for just trying it, Lando was still afraid about to make himself a fool.</p><p>In the end, he still had to admit, if he wanted or not, that the secret admirer had at least spent some time and effort into the card, because almost half a story was written inside it. Lando’s voice did sound very despising when he began to read out loud those words</p><p>“I actually really have no idea what people write in this kind of cards. I have never done it before and I have also never got one, but I will give it a try, because I’m afraid if I won’t do it this way, I won’t ever do it – telling you what you actually mean to me. Because I just can’t talk to you, I’m too weak and cowardly for that, because I usually never talk about my feelings and I’m also afraid about your reaction. However, I just wanted to let you know, that you actually mean a lot to me, even though you probably won’t always feel it. Alright, I’m pretty sure you have actually never felt it, because I was never nice to you just once. That’s actually my way to express my feelings. I know, it’s stupid, I have never learnt it in any different way, so.. I just wanted you to know, that you actually really mean a lot to me, more than I will ever be able to tell you with words, more than I will ever be able to express. I just wanted to let you know so. I’m sorry for the way I have always treated you and that I will probably also keep going to treat you like that in the future, but I want you to know, that I really don’t mean it like that. The total contrary even, I just can’t show it. I really admire your way, your talent, your strength, your smile, your voice, your humour, your eyes. Just everything about you. I hope you will have a nice Valentine’s Day and also a good life. Take care of yourself, because I can’t live in a world without you.”</p><p>To emphasize his disgust towards those just read words, Lando made choking noises and waved with the card like it did stink. “I think that the card is actually pretty sweet and someone has really written his heart out here. Poor guy. I would really like to know who has written those words.” Carlos said more to himself, than to his boyfriend, really touched about what he had just heard.</p><p>All furious Lando glared up at his boyfriend, before he pressed the card against his chest and spit out all offended “If you like it that much then go to your damn admirer and stop cheating on me.” With the card in his hand, which wasn’t even his, Carlos stood there, while he rolled his eyes and sighted about the younger one’s behaviour, unnecessary and overall unfounded jealousy.</p><p>“Lando.” Carlos said softly, before he placed the card on top of his bed and hurried over to his side, to stop him from leaving their conversation behind like that, without talking about it and becoming good again. By now, the younger one had already quickly jumped into his clothes and had probably just wanted to get out of here as fast as possible, when the Spaniard held him back by his wrist.</p><p>“Let me go.” He demanded, his voice was already pretty thin and shaky, Carlos could tell he was close to tears. “No, Lando. I won’t. You will stay. Come here.” If he wanted or not, the Spaniard pulled his boyfriend into his arms and held him close, not even giving him a chance to free himself, which unsuccessful tries he finally stopped and just leaned against his warm, strong body instead any more.</p><p>By now Carlos had already found out that this was sometimes the only way to comfort his boyfriend and keep him up from simply running away. “There is no reason for you to be that jealous, carino. You exactly know that you are the only one for me, I love you the most forever and it’s also obvious that this card isn’t for me, because there is no one, who isn’t at least kind to me. No one treats me like the texts says. So please stop worrying and please also stop to be angry at me. It’s not my fault that someone got the room wrong and pushed the card under my door. Today should actually be a nice day, for both of us, carino.”</p><p>After Carlos had placed a long, soft kiss into the hairline of his boyfriend, he could hear him sniff his tears away and also finally felt his arms around his belly, cuddling closer. “I’m sorry.” The younger one whispered, before he looked up at his boyfriend through his long lashes like an innocent fawn. “It’s already forgotten, mi amor. But I don’t want you to think about me cheating on you ever again. I love you so much, you exactly know that. I only need you to be happy, with or without such a damn Valentine’s Day card. I am yours already anyway, so I don’t need such a card from you any more. I would prefer to get one of your cute smiles instead now.”</p><p>Lando’s lips instantly gifted his boyfriend a smile, knowing how happy he could make him with that. Understanding and at the same time also agreeing, he finally also nodded his head, promising Carlos so, that he will stop being that jealous and worrying about something, that really wasn’t true and also won’t ever happen.</p><p>When the younger one rested his head for some more precious moments against his boyfriend’s broad chest, before they had to leave and only see each other at the end of the day again, Carlos gently stroked through his curls, while thinking about the owner of this card.</p><p>“You know, carino. I actually feel really pretty bad for that person. I mean, I have everything I have ever wanted, I have you by my side, but this broken soul doesn’t get any love. Whoever has written these touching words is all alone, sad, heart-broken and probably also desperate. I have got so blessed, I just wish I could share my happiness with this one. I really wish we could help.” The Spaniard whispered, while he leaned against his head and thanked God or whoever was listening, for the boy wrapped all safely inside his arms.</p><p>“Maybe we can really help. We just need to find out who has written this card.” Lando suddenly announced already all excited. Carlos was aware about that his boyfriend didn’t only want to help, he also wanted to ask the owner if the card, after they had found him, if it really wasn’t for his boyfriend and Lando could so be one hundred percent sure, that Carlos really didn’t have a secret admirer. But still, the Spaniard knew the younger one had a good soul and he also knew he really wanted to help, why he kissed him in affection on his lips for one more time, before they really had to hurry up.</p><p>“Alright, we will somehow find out who has made this ugly piece of art right here. You will see.” Lando noted already all cheeky again, while he pulled the card inside the pocket of his trousers. “That’s my carino.” Carlos was relieved their fight was already forgotten and they could finally start to enjoy today.</p><p>Fifteen minutes later, Lando stood in the lobby of their hotel, waiting for Carlos, because the Spaniard had wanted to grab himself some coffee for their way to the track. Max saw his friend leaned there against the wall, with his arms crossed in front of his chest, thinking obviously strained about something, at least the deep frown on his forehead told him so.</p><p>“Hey, Lando. What’s up with you this morning?” The young Dutch asked after he had come closer to his side and had caused him so to get thrown out of his thoughts. “Hey, Max. Not much, I’m just waiting for Carlos. And you?” Max only shrugged his shoulders in response, hoping to successfully hide his tension and also anxious.</p><p>Because Lando was still far away with his thoughts, he didn’t get his friend’s state, while he kept on biting down all thoughtful onto his lip. “Is something wrong?” Max finally asked once more, seeing that something obviously bothered his younger friend.</p><p>Lando finally gave in, when he sighted and finally fished out the Valentine’s Day card from his pocket. Maybe Max will be able to help him find out, who had pushed it under his boyfriend’s door. Lando just had to make sure that it was really only a misunderstanding and the card wasn’t meant for Carlos, or he won’t be able to fall asleep tonight, knowing that someone else did admire his Spaniard.</p><p>And of course, because he also somehow had pity for the owner of this card. Maybe not so much like his boyfriend, but at least a little, and if he could make Carlos happy with finding the owner and maybe also be able to help the one, he will do it. But of course only if the card really wasn’t meant for Carlos. If so, he had also already plans how to kill his secret admirer, who obviously tried to get closer to his boyfriend.</p><p>“Actually, yes. Someone has pushed this ugly piece of a card under Carlos’ hotel room door this morning and we now want to find out who it was.” And because Lando was still too busy with thinking about whom the owner of the card in his hands might be, he hadn’t noticed how painfully Max’s eyes had widened and how all the colour in his face had faded away suddenly.</p><p>Actually, Lando finally got his expression, but he totally misinterpreted it. “Yeah, I know. It’s really very shitty and embarrassing. Look at those tiny glitter hearts he has put all over it, it’s so hilarious. And those words - <em>I just wanted you to know, that you actually really mean a lot to me, more than I will ever be able to tell you with words, more than I will ever be able to express –</em> or - <em>I really admire your way, your talent, your strength, your smile, your voice, your humour, your eyes. Just everything about you.</em> And the last sentence is so second-hand-embarrassing, listen - <em>Take care of yourself, because I can’t live in a world without you.</em> Ha! I mean, who even writes such clichéd stuff?”</p><p>“Me.” It came all quiet and with a very small voice from Max’s lips. “Huh?” Lando really wasn’t sure, if he had understood his friend right. “I have made this ugly piece of a Valentine’s Day card, you muppet.” Perplex Lando looked between the indeed very special card in his hands and up to the young Dutch a few times, not believing that Max had written those words and had drawn those tiny, red hearts everywhere onto the paper.</p><p>“Why do you write my boyfriend a Valentine’s Day card?” Lando finally asked still all confused, being all in jealous-boyfriend-mode once again. “Of course, this card wasn’t meant for your boyfriend, you muppet. I’m not that stupid and mean to try to get my best friend’s boyfriend. No, this card was actually for..”</p><p>Lando raised his eyebrows in curiosity, while Max obviously fought for the right words. The situation right here seemed to be really uncomfortable for him, also because he had actually never wanted that someone will find out that he had made this card.</p><p>But after the young Dutch had closed his eyes for some moments and had sighted loudly, he finally told his friend the truth “It was actually for Charles.” Even when Max’s voice had been all quiet, almost inaudible, Lando had still got his words and his voice was in contrast to his friend’s twice as loud, when he repeated the just said in disbelief and surprise “For Charles?”</p><p>“Shshsh.. Are you crazy? Not that loud, you idiot.” The young Dutch hissed with even deeper blushed cheeks now, while he looked around to see if someone had listened to their conversation. “Is it really true or do you only come up with that story, so I will stop worrying and you actually really have a crush on Carlos?”</p><p>Annoyed Max rolled his eyes, also about his own stupidity to push the card under the wrong hotel room door. “It’s the truth. I.. I just like Charles, since a half eternity already actually.” Understanding Lando nodded his head, but still he couldn’t really believe his friend’s story.</p><p>He just couldn’t imagine Max sitting in his hotel room and handicraft this card right here in his hands with all those glitter and little hearts everywhere and also that he had obviously more than just a crush on the Ferrari driver. Still all shocked about what he had just got to know, Lando looked down at the card for once more, asking himself since when Max had those deep feelings for Charles.</p><p>“Is it really that ugly?” His friend asked carefully, being now indeed very ashamed about even trying it, like Lando had first said the owner of this card should actually be for this failed try. When the young Brit looked up at his friend, right into his insecure and also broken eyes, he got it that he had once again made everything wrong.</p><p>Because he really hated it to see Max all down and embarrassed like that, he quickly tried to tell him as convincing as possible “No, oh god no. I.. It really isn’t ugly or stupid at all, Max. I’m so sorry for saying that, it’s just that I have thought the card is for Carlos and I was.. I was just really, really jealous. If I had known that it was you, who has made it and that it was actually meant for Charles and not for my boyfriend, I would have never said those things. I’m really sorry, because it’s actually even really pretty. I can see that you have put much effort and time into handcrafting it. And your words are really touching and also pretty cute. I would have just never expected you to be the one, who has written those words, that’s all. Even Carlos was really touched about it, also when the card wasn’t for him in the end. He said he was feeling sorry for the writer, because obviously the one this card was actually meant to be, really meant a lot to the owner of this card. I’m sure Charles would like it as well. But why haven’t you written his name on the envelope, nor you haven’t signed the card?”</p><p>Uncomfortable about the question but also about his friend’s words, Max pulled his hand through his hair, before he let it rest at the back of his neck and tried to answer the younger one all embarrassed, not being able to look at him any more “I haven’t even thought about writing Charles name on it. I was so damn excited, scared and also overwhelmed with just handcrafting him a card. If I had known that I have got the wrong room, I would have written his name onto it to prevent such a misunderstanding and you from thinking that someone is after your boyfriend. But not signing it I did on purpose actually, because I don’t want Charles to know that I have made this one. I have just wanted to let him know, that someone is out there, who really, really cares about him and adores the way he is. That’s all. I have just wanted to let him know so.”</p><p>Even when Lando nodded understanding his head, he still asked himself at the same time what the point of the card was then, because in the end Max would be still sad and love-sick and Charles wouldn’t have known, who had sent him the card and Lando himself exactly knew that unwell feeling of unknown.</p><p>He thought that Max should have signed the card and see what would have happened. Maybe Charles would have returned his feelings, maybe he carried the same deep feelings for him since a longer time like the Dutch, maybe they would have had a chance.</p><p>Lando felt really sorry for his friend, because Max obviously wasn’t happy and longing for some love and affection on Valentine’s Day from the man he cared about the most. And once again it made him realize how lucky he should actually feel with having Carlos by his side.</p><p>But before he could talk Max into, that he could still give the card to Charles and maybe even sign it, so he will know from whom it was, Carlos and the said Monégasque came right into their direction.</p><p>And by the sight of his boyfriend, Lando forgot everything, when he hopped over to the two Ferrari drivers all happily and announced the Spaniard “Carlos, I have found out from whom the card is. It’s from Max and was actually meant for Charles. So you don’t have a secret admirer, isn’t that great?”</p><p>In overjoy, the young Brit had wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and had pulled him down to him for a full embrace, but Carlos didn’t seem that happy about this information like Lando himself or how he had actually expected him to be.</p><p>Instead, his boyfriend’s body was all stiff and he didn’t even really return the hug. “Carlos?” Lando asked carefully, afraid that he had maybe once again done something wrong. He pulled away just enough to get a look at his boyfriend’s face, which only confused him even more, because Carlos looked with big, almost concerned looking eyes between Max and Charles over Lando’s shoulder.</p><p>And only when the young Brit finally followed the older one’s look, he finally got it what mess he had caused this time. “Oh.” Lando gasped and his cheeks also blushed lightly in embarrassment about being that thoughtless and stupid, but his cheeks were really nothing compared to Max’s. Actually his whole face was red in shame, his eyes wide in horror and he also seemed to suddenly sweat badly, while he shifted uncomfortable from one foot to the other.</p><p>Charles only looked clueless between at the three of them. Not exactly knowing what was going on, but also too afraid to ask, probably because of Max’s reaction and maybe also his teammate’s shocked expression.</p><p>It really wasn’t Lando’s intention to expose his friend like that and maybe even destroy so every chance he ever had by Charles, but the truth was already said anyway, there was no way back any more anyway, so also nothing to lose for the Dutch any more, why Lando looked down at the card still in his hand, before he finally handled it over to Charles.</p><p>“Here. This one is actually for you. Max has pushed it under the wrong hotel room door this morning. It’s really cute.” Still perplex and not knowing what he should think about all this here, Charles eyed the white envelope, before he carefully dared to open it, by now already pretty curious about what had caused that expression on the young Dutch face.</p><p>Lando waddled back to Carlos’ side, who placed his arm around his smaller shoulders and pulled him into his side, when he looked all sorry up at him through his lashes. The Spaniard placed a kiss into his hairline for comfort, also because he exactly knew that he hadn’t done it on purpose and he also hadn’t meant any harm, he was just a little clumsy from time to time.</p><p>The three of them watched how Charles’ eyes widened, when he had finally pulled the self-made card out of the envelope and Lando was afraid that Max could run away now. But he stayed, probably because his body was frozen and unable to move at all any more, while he eyed the young Monégasque’s expression all close.</p><p>In disbelief Charles looked over to the owner of this card, really not believing at all that Max Verstappen had made this. He also looked over to his teammate then, seeking for help and asking him without any words if this right here was really true or if it was only a joke and they just tried to make fun of him.</p><p>But when Carlos nodded all convince his head, Charles swallowed thickly, before he fixed his eyes on the card once again, looking at every little heart Max had drawn on it, he even followed the glitter parts with his lightly shaking fingertips, before he finally opened it.</p><p>They were all holding their breaths, while they watched how Charles read over Max’s written words with big, in surprised widened eyes. Best Lando wanted to get over to his friend’s said and wrap his arms around him in support and comfort, but Lando had actually already done enough for today, so he better stayed right where he was and let Max in peace.</p><p>The young Dutch’s heart had probably stopped to beat, when Charles’ was finished with reading and his eyes slowly connected with his again and they both just stared at each other. In disbelief, in angst, maybe also in worry. Since already almost one whole minute they were just standing like that and stared at each other, without one of them saying one word.</p><p>The silence was by now really, really tensed and uncomfortable and because Lando was afraid to say or do something wrong once again, he looked up for help at his boyfriend. Luckily Carlos always knew what to do, when he suggested all well-meant “Lando and I want to go for dinner tonight, would the two of you like to join us?”</p><p>The young Brit was instantly thrilled about his boyfriend’s idea, when he freed himself from his arm and hopped over to where Max was still standing all frozen and jumped excited up and down in front of him. “Hell, yeah. Like a double date!”</p><p>But Lando’s enthusiasm didn’t seem to jump over, neither to Max nor to Charles, so Carlos tried it once more, when he got over to his so nervous and insecure looking teammate, laid his arm around his shoulder because he had pity with him and tried to say as calm as possible to end this uncomfortable situation right here for them</p><p>“Or just dinner between friends and you guys just see what happens. How does that sound?” The couple still had to watch how Charles and Max looked overwhelmed at each other, before Carlos lightly squeezed his teammate in his half-hug, bringing him so finally back to life and node in agreement to his suggestion.</p><p>All eyes were on Max then, who got his arm shaken by Lando pulling excited and maybe also a little impatient for his answer to it. The moment also he finally nodded slowly his head in agreement, Lando’s face lightened up and before one of them could change their minds again, Carlos confirmed “Perfect. We will meet here at eight, alright?”</p><p>Even when it was actually a question, the Spaniard didn’t even wait for their confirmation, before he quickly added “But we should really hurry up now, because we all should actually already be on the track. So come on!”</p><p>Carlos and Charles got into one of the cars together, which brought them to the track, after Lando and he had kissed for one more time until they will see each other tonight again, before the young Brit also disappeared in one of the cars together with Max.</p><p>“Don’t be that nervous.” Lando told his friend, who was obviously more than just nervous and tensed, when not even scared, while the two of them waited for the Ferrari teammates in the lobby of their hotel shortly before eight o’clock in the evening. “What if he has changed his mind? What if this was a shit idea? What if..”</p><p>But Max couldn’t go on with all those possible scenarios, when Lando interrupted him with saying “Don’t be stupid, besides they are already coming our way.” The young Dutch turned around so quickly, he almost began to sway, because he needed to see so with his own eyes, if it was really true what his friend was saying.</p><p>But really, like always pretty handsome looking Carlos and a very nervous and excited Charles were coming their ways. After not being able to see each other and be close to each other through the whole day, Lando waddled over into his boyfriend’s arms.</p><p>But before he could reach Carlos, the Spaniard lightly shoved his teammate into Max’s direction. While Lando was in his boyfriend’s arms and got kissed on his forehead and got asked about how his day was, they watched from the corner of their eyes how Charles slowly and carefully got over to Max’s side.</p><p>All hesitantly he really dared to give his admirer a quick, but not less sweet, little kiss onto his cheek, exactly how Carlos had probably talked him into doing so over the whole day long. Once again Max’s eyes widened almost painfully and his face became the colour of an overripe tomato.</p><p>“I.. I actually still haven’t thanked you for your Valentine’s Day card, so.. Thank you, Max. I really liked it a lot. I have actually never got one myself before and then even such a sweet one. From you.” Also Charles’ own cheeks lightly blushed, while he looked up at the older one all innocently through his lashes.</p><p>Still unable to form any words, Max only smiled down at Charles, both of their eyes did shine and caused so also Lando and Carlos to smile at each other in relief, seeing their friends like that. “Do we want to go?” The Spaniard finally interrupted their eye connection and they both jumped, when they remembered about not being alone.</p><p>Latest when the four of them finally got their drinks, nothing was awkward any more. It was like Carlos had said, just four friends going out for dinner. Lando was happy, that at least this time his lively being made the whole situation more relaxed and also comfortable and he had made something right at least this time.</p><p>Like always he talked pretty much and told them his little stories from over the day in every detail, with big hand gestures and all excited. Carlos was sitting opposite his boyfriend and listened all closely to his stories like always, while Charles was sitting next to the Spaniard’s side, opposite Max and the two of them only listened half-hearted to the young Brit’s stories, because they only had eyes for each other any more.</p><p>They dared to look at the other over the table from time to time and also shared some little smiles. When their feet once touched unintentionally under the table, Max and Charles almost jumped in their seats by the contact, but when they both looked at each other with already lightly blushed again, it still didn’t stop them from doing it again, intentionally this time.</p><p>Lando and Carlos shared a look, while they were eating their desert to celebrate the Valentine’s Day, and noticed how Max all slowly and hesitantly moved his hand forward to Charles’ before he lightly stroked with his finger over the back of his hand. The once biggest enemies looked deeply into each other’s eyes, being totally lost at the moment and in the beauty of the other. It was such a pure and cute moment.</p><p>About one hour later, when they were on their way to their hotel rooms, Lando and Carlos were going ahead and after they had dared to look back over their shoulders to look at their friends, they shared another look, when they had both seen with their own eyes how Max and Charles were holding hands and looked all dreamily at each other, once again total lost in the other’s eyes.</p><p>Carlos and Lando stopped in front of the Spaniard’s hotel room, while the other two stopped in front of Charles’. “So, yeah..” The youngest tried to begin, but the words failed him with not knowing what to say now, after the situation had become a little uncomfortable again.</p><p>But his boyfriend seemed to have other plans than saying some more big words, instead he probably thought it was the best to leave the two of them alone now, when he announced “Thanks for the nice dinner, guys. So, see you tomorrow on track. Have a nice evening.”</p><p>Lando wished them good night, before Carlos already dragged him inside his room, to give the two of them some privacy but maybe also because the Spaniard finally also wanted to be alone with his boyfriend.</p><p>After Max and Charles had also wished them good night and the door in front of them had got closed and they were alone for the first time, since the whole Valentine’s Day card mess, they both suddenly didn’t know any more what to say.</p><p>Also holding hands suddenly didn’t feel right any more, so they both let go at the same time. Uncomfortable Max cleared his throat and placed his hand at the back of his neck, like always when he was tensed and nervous. “Well, yeah.. Thank you.. thank you for this evening.”</p><p>“It was really nice and actually I have to thank you.” Charles responded as uncomfortable and embarrassed like the other felt. “Yeah.. I.. I better go now. Good night, Charles.” Even when Max had really wanted to give Charles a good night kiss, he didn’t even dare to think about it.</p><p>And also the young Monégasque seemed to be too shy this time to get that close to him again, when he stayed right where he was and also only wished Max good night as well. But still something seemed to hold the young Dutch back from going away from him, but after he had finally nodded his head, he managed it to turn around and walk away.</p><p>Max was almost around the corner, when Charles suddenly stopped him with calling his name and running after him. “Max. Do you.. I mean maybe.. I have thought you would maybe like to.. because I would like to.. do you maybe want to come inside for some minutes?”</p><p>Lando and Carlos, who had listened to their conversation with their ears pressed against the wood of the door, smiled all widely at each other and really had to suppress noises of pure happiness for their friends, because they still needed to find out what Max was going to answer.</p><p>“Yeah, I would like to. I mean as long as you have nothing better to do.” Lando and Carlos both held their breaths, even when they already knew right now, that Charles really didn’t have any other plans for the rest of the day, if so he would have never asked in the first place.</p><p>“No, I would really like to spend some more time with you and maybe talk a little after today’s happenings.” The Ferrari driver said all honestly and when they could finally hear the two of them disappear in the room next to Carlos’, they giggled and smiled all brightly at each other, being so happy for their friends.</p><p>About one hour later, because the some-more-minutes Charles had suggested for Max to come inside, had turned into a little longer and Lando also wasn’t that happy for the two of them any more, when he buried his head into the pillow face first underneath him and tried so to shield those pretty loud and unmistakeable noises they already made since a half eternity with pressing his hands against his ears. They obviously weren’t just talking any more right now.</p><p>Carlos giggled because of his reaction, before he laid down next to him and told his suffering boyfriend, after he had pushed one of his hands away from his ears “Better be happy for them, mi amor. Besides, Charles has probably also already heard those noises you make pretty often as well.”</p><p>Slowly Lando dared to take his hands away and just when he had thought they were finally finished, there were new, even louder and deeper moans coming from the other room and the sound of a bed getting hit against the wall. The young Brit rolled his eyes, while Carlos already laughed about his reaction once again.</p><p>To cheer up his mood and finally bring him to other thoughts again, the Spaniard finally leaned down to whisper into his boyfriend’s ear “Maybe we could produce our own noises, carino. I still need to give you my Valentine’s Day number two anyway. And also number three.” All playfully Carlos wiggled with his eyebrows, before he winked down at Lando all promising.</p><p>And like always Lando couldn’t resist to such a suggestion from his boyfriend, like Max and Charles couldn’t take their hands off each other any more for the rest of the night and also from that day on.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!!!! ❤️🌹</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>